A touch of love
by Nikki Flinn
Summary: Draco's having a bad day and Ginny's trying to make it better. Oneshot maybe. DG FINISHED!
1. Default Chapter

Draco Malfoy was not having a good day. Saint Potter and his minions were giving him hell and Crabbe and Goyle had tutoring. He shoved his hands deep into his pockets and walked down the near empty hall. He scowled at a group of Hufflepuffs and glared at the red haired Gryffindor he caught staring. She didn't flinch but continued to watch him as he marched off, head slightly to one side. Had he been in a better mood he would have admired her gall and maybe returned it with an invitation to his room.

He forgot about her as soon as he was past and almost missed the sound of running feet behind him. He turned around and was tackled by a lithe 5'5", 100lb Gryffindor Prefect.

"Weasley! What the fuck are you doing?" He hissed.

Ginny looked down at him. Her long muscular legs pinned his arms to his side where she straddled him. Her arms were folded against his chest and Malfoy was momentarily struck dumb by the sight of her black bra strap. _Weasley? Wearing black? _That lifted his dour mood slightly.

"This." she answered in response to his previous question. Then she kissed him. It was a long lingering kiss. The kind that encompassed the whole mouth and then some. It was the kind that made you realize how beautiful and sexy the girl straddling you was. And Ginny was. She was the sexiest and most beautiful girl in the school. Her silky red hair and full form were the kind any full blooded student her age or higher longed to get his hands on.

Ginny broke away with a grin and darted off, leaving Draco lying on the floor with a silly grin on his face.

Nothing could bring him down today.

(A/N: Short I know. but what do you think? should I quit while I'm ahead or keep going? I can probably scrape up a sequel if you want me to.)


	2. Questions

(A/N: due to a request and boredom, I have decided to make this a chapter fic. You have already read the first chapter. I hope to make it three chapters and maybe add an epilogue. Any suggestions or comments are appreciated. Enjoy. Kiss kiss.)

Chapter Two.

Questions

Draco Malfoy drummed his fingers on the table and stared at the youngest Weasley. She laughed at something Colin said and the dream team looked at her for a few moments before returning to their own private things.

He growled and glared at the trio. Did they not see the beautiful woman in their midst? Was everyone in Hogwarts blind? Though if he thought of it that way, he too was blind until just that morning. He growled, not exactly liking that.

Ever since he had been tackled by the red head, a good deal of questions had been floating around his mind. The foremost of which was, Why?

Why had Ginny Weasley kissed him? Why had she picked him particularly? Oh sure he was sexy and desirable, but really? Any other reasons?

He watched her get up and followed her out of the Great Hall. Once in the hall, he checked to make sure no one was around and grabbed her. She spun, mouth open.

"Weasley, why did you kiss me?" he blurted.

(A/N: yeah yeah yeah it's short. I'm sorry just wanted to get this out before I changed my mind. Next chap Ginny will tell. Promise to get it up soon. Kiss kiss.)


	3. Ginny's reasons

Chapter Three

Ginny's Reasons

For a moment she just stared at him. Then she gave a smile and a slight shrug. "Why not?"

"Weasley," he growled warningly.

She sighed. She pushed away from him to stare out the window that overlooked the Forbidden Forest. For a long time she just stared over the emerald expanse and Draco wasn't sure if she remembered his presence. As he was about to say something, she spoke.

"I had a friend long ago, before I came to Hogwarts. We were the best of friends, did everything together. Then one day, on our way home from visiting my grandparents, we were crossing a stream and he fell in. I didn't think the water was that deep and usually it wouldn't have been. But the water had risen from the storm we had that night. And it took him. I ran along side the stream, trying to get to the bridge before the current took him there. I got there and took his hand. I tried..." her voice broke with a sob. "I tried to pull him up but I was too weak. I couldn't. My brothers tell me it wasn't my fault. They told me you can't save every one."

She turned to him, a sad smile on her face. "I may not have saved you from almost certain death, but I saved someone from something and that's what counts." she kissed him gently then was gone.

(A/N: This is going to be a short fic. See, I'm almost done.)


	4. epilogue

Epilogue

A Touch of Piracy

Draco wandered the halls, bored out of his mind. It had been nearly three weeks since The Ginny incident, but he still couldn't quite get her out of his mind.

He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. No one wanted to break rules today, it seemed. He noticed two Gryffindors as he passed them, but paid them no mind.

The next thing he knew, Draco had been spelled and was being carried off by Fred and George Weasley. His eyes were blindfolded.

They tied him to a pillar and took off the blindfold.

Standing across the empty room was Ginny Weasley in a tattered red and black skirt and white bodice. She wore a pair of knee high white boots. The twins kissed her cheeks and winked at Malfoy.

Ginny grinned. "You looked a little bored, Draco."

"Are you rescuing me from boredom again?" he asked, smiling slightly.

"You bet. And it's Captain Ginevera, infidel."

He grinned. "Yo ho, a pirate's life for me."

The end


End file.
